


Comfy

by OurHappyPlace123



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Jumper - Freeform, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 22:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19517107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurHappyPlace123/pseuds/OurHappyPlace123
Summary: Seven has been on a long mission and comes home to Kathryn.





	Comfy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LifeOnMarz27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeOnMarz27/gifts).



Seven of Nine walked slowly back from the Transporter bay yawning despite herself. Although she was genetically engineered to not feel the effects of fatigue the away mission that she had been on, while not being very dangerous, had been long, and all she wanted to do was sink into her pillow and shut out the world. She arrived at the bridge without really thinking about how she was getting there; she was running on autopilot. Almost immediately, her eyes scanned the room for Kathryn, hoping that she was there.

No sight of Kathryn.

Chakotay was sitting in the captain’s seat and was clearly holding the debriefing following the away mission. A smile flitted across Seven’s face, if Kathryn wasn’t here, she was probably in her quarters. This put Seven in two minds, to go to Kathryn or to go to sleep. Weighing the two options in her mind, her rational brain decided on sleep, knowing that she would be better off for it.

Sitting down with Chakotay and the rest of the returning party, she recounted the events of the mission in short, simple sentences, trying to make the talk go as quickly as possible. As the others were speaking she zoned out slightly, relying on her mind to remember everything that was being said. Her thoughts moved away from the meeting in front of her and onto Kathryn. Her rational brain again told her that it was more logical to go to sleep and to see Kathryn in the morning. When Chakotay finally dismissed her and the rest of the away team, she continued her walking daze, expecting to find herself at the door to her quarters soon enough.

She found herself, however, outside someone else’s door.

Clearly, her subconscious was trying to tell her sleep induced brain something; she needed Kathryn, she needed to be enveloped in her lover's arms and cared for. Her rational brain again told her to walk to her quarters and go to sleep.

She knocked lightly at the door in front of her.

‘Computer open the door.’ She heard lightly from inside. The door slid open at the command and Seven entered.

The sight before was so adorable that she was glad that her Borg mind would allow her to relive it over and over again. Kathryn Janeway, the tough no-nonsense Captain, was curled in the corner of the couch reading a book on her pad and wearing one of Seven’s extremely oversized hoodies. Seven looked at Kathryn with joy and thought ‘How lucky am I?’

Kathryn looked up at Seven, a smile immediately shining on her face. ‘Hey babe,’ she murmured lightly, turning off her pad and opening her arms to invite Seven to curl up next to her. Moving quickly to her side, Seven sighed with relief as she curled into Kathryn’s side, her head on her shoulder, surrounded by her arms, her warmth. Seven realised, not for the first time, that she needed Kathryn’s love like lungs need air. This was her definition of happiness.

A finger was hooked around her chin, and Seven looked up at Kathryn. ‘How was it?’ Seven again recounted the events of the past 24 hours while curling herself further into Kathryn’s side. As the tale ended, Seven realised that Kathryn was running her hand up her side, trying to relax her overly tired, slightly stressed girlfriend. She moved into the touch and murmured ‘Don’t think that I haven’t noticed that you’re wearing my jumper, why is that my love?’ Kathryn blushed a muttered something unintelligible. ‘What was that?’ Seven loved the way that she had started to avoid eye contact, she wrapped her arm around Kathryn, pulling her closer.

‘I was lonely and I missed you.’ Kathryn whispered, her face as beet red. Her hand hesitated in its caress of Seven’s side as Seven leaned up and kissed her on the cheek, giggling slightly.

‘I missed you too sweetheart.’ She tugged on her jumper. Kathryn began to press into the muscles of Seven’s back, trying her hardest to relax her after her mission. ‘You do look incredibly cute in my clothes.’ Seven smirked, her tiredness quickly chased away as she found a way to tease her.

‘Cute?’ Kathryn looked shocked, that word was one that she didn’t expect to be used in relation to herself, and she dreaded the notion that she looked like that word. ‘I am not cute.’ She was trying her hardest to use her Captain voice, but Seven’s raised eyebrow melted her resolve,

‘Well, not just cute.’ Seven smirked as Kathryn squirmed slightly against her. Seven moved to straddle Kathryn’s thighs. She leant down as if to kiss her, but stopped just out of Kathryn’s reach. ‘Say it Kathryn.’ She shook her head, trying to reach for Seven’s lips. ‘Ah ah ah, not until you say it,’ Seven teased relentlessly until,

‘Alright, alright, I look cute in your clothes.’ On this breathy declaration Seven leant down and brought her lips to Kathryn’s. They kissed lazily for a while, before they broke apart.

Seven traced her hands up Kathryn’s sides, before lightly cupping her breasts through the hoodie. Kathryn groaned slightly before reaching up to kiss her again, her hands moved from Seven’s waist to her hair. She started to remove the bobby pins from the bun and Seven’s hair cascaded down onto her shoulders. Seven groaned as she started to run her hands through her hair. Seven stopped palming her breasts and she moaned at the loss of contact. She placed her forehead on Kathryn’s. ‘Take me to bed my love.’ She whispered.

They both stood and Kathryn grabbed her hand, leading her through to her bed. As Seven changed she perched on the end of the bed. When Seven had got into bed she straddled her and kissed her passionately. ‘I really missed you’ was said against her lips. Seven ran her hands up Kathryn’s back, fingering through her hair. Kathryn moved to lie beside Seven, and Seven curled into her side. They lay in silence for a moment before Kathryn said ‘You're never getting this hoodie back.’ They both laughed and Seven curled further into Kathryn’s side, as she fell asleep her fingers found Kathryn’s hand and the drawstring of her favourite hoodie.


End file.
